A Morbid Infatuation
by Jester-Dream
Summary: Be careful not to get too close...Once you enter this veela's life, you may never want to leave. A story of the struggle between the secret she carries and the inner demon that wants to be released. Beauty is Deadly...A Morbid Infatuation
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**: This story is based off the role play diary character I've had on opendiary since 2004. Before teenopendiary shut down, however, I had this character on that site since 2002. With that being said, I hope I can turn the short entries into a Harry Potter fanfic! Please review!  
P.S. Some of the characters contained are ones I own while others are some you are familiar with!

* * *

Most people only noticed her physique. How could they not? It was a part of her heritage. With the alluring silver long locks flowing freely in the wind, piercing blue eyes, and perfect body – it was a wonder that anyone thought she was anything less than flawless. A perfect lady. A perfect Ravenclaw. A perfect woman. This, however, was not a blessing in her eyes. When she wanted people to stop being shallow, they often couldn't.

Being in her 6th year, most would think she'd have enough friends to start her own sorority but this was not the case. Women were envious of her. They were jealous how she could walk into any room and all eyes would gaze to her. They were bitter of her songbird like voice, and they couldn't stomach how she was both beautiful & talented for that was a lethal combination. As for male friends – they were few and far between. Most would get attached to her in a romantic way and when she wouldn't return the favor, they'd never talk to her again. As for the ones who were her friend, she was thankful for that.

Sitting on the Hogwarts Express, she sat alone drawing shapes on the window with her finger. Her Ravenclaw robes draped over her body as she crossed her legs. Her thoughts were locked on the events of the summer. Being a veela came with a curse she never understood. Trying to hide it the best she could, it was often hard to get close to anyone. The powers and strength that lied inside her could be her biggest enemy.

"Hey Tanya! I didn't hear from you this summer!" Cho Chang said as she squeezed into the booth.

"Oh hey Cho-Cho!" Tanya beamed. "I am sorry. I was….busy," She anxiously shifted into her seat.

"Don't worry about it. We have plenty of time to catch up in the dormitory!" Cho exclaimed.

"So has Harry forgiven you yet for the Ms. Umbridge incident?" Tanya forced a conversation question.

"No," Cho replied as she shifted her eyes to the ground. "I was under a spell and I know he understands that buts things haven't been the same…Maybe it's not him. Maybe it's me." Cho shrugged.

"Men are complicated," Tanya vaguely stated.

"We're almost here!" Cho said as she grabbed ahold of Tanya's arm in excitement.

Changing her gaze to the windshield, Tanya watched as the train approached Hogwarts.

"Let me help you with your luggage man," a random male student offered.  
"Here Madame, I got them!" Another said fighting to break away the luggage from the other.

"Please guys, I got it!" Tanya rolled her eyes. "If I need you, I'll ask," She winked. Both males closed their eyes as they went to their own world – as if they were melting.

"How do you do that?" Cho asked astounded.

"Do what?" Tanya retorted obliviously.

"Men fight to carry in your bags. You wink at them and they're clay in your hands. They'll do anything you ask! What is your secret?" Cho eagerly questioned.

Feeling her face grow in fear that her secret would be revealed, Tanya tried to be poised and confident. "Hey you know what they say – if you got it…you got it!" She awkwardly laughed as they exited the train.

Walking onto the dock hovering over the Black Lake, Tanya sighed as she could vaguely see the castle from a distance. Her years at Hogwarts hadn't been exactly happy ones. Filled with memories of failed relationships, dark secrets, and heavy burdens – she often felt the urge to run and not attend the school anymore. She even tried_ Beauxbatons Academy of Magic _temporarily, but she missed the co-ed feel of Hogwarts.

"Tanya Delacour!" A cheery voice bellowed.

"Hello Colin," Tanya said annoyingly.

"Can I get a picture of you and the lovely Mandy Brocklehurst sitting beside you?" He asked.

"I suppose," she stated as the displeasure in her voice intensified.

Letting out a fake smile, Tanya looked at the camera with seduction.

"Thanks! I can't wait to develop this!" Colin hurried away.

Letting out a giggle, Tanya watched Colin scurry away back to his fellow Gryffindors. She appreciated the fact that the was one of her friends – even if he aggravated her at times.

She could feel the presence of negativity inside her. The year hadn't even begun but she was not looking forward to it.

"Here goes nothing!" She said under her breath as the boat made its way to Hogwarts.

* * *

**Authors Note**: I hope you enjoyed this story so far! The first chapter is more of an introduction and getting to know the new character. Honest opinion, ideas, and reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks in advance!


	2. Chapter 2

Unpacking her belongings, Tanya looked around her dorm with hesitation. She could feel the veela inside of her wanting to be released, and she contemplated how much longer she could contain her secret.

"I guess I won't be seeing any of Fleur or Gabriella this year," Tanya said as she began to put her clothes away.

"How does it feel to have a Weasley as a cousin-in-law?" Cho asked giggling.

"Doesn't bother me any," Tanya simply stated.

She watched as Cho kissed the tip of her fingers and place them on the lips of a picture of Cedric Diggory. A deep sorrow grew inside her.

"You miss him so much, don't you?" Tanya questioned as Cho nodded. Slowly walking over to her friend, Tanya gave Cho a compassionate embrace. "I understand. It's okay to grieve."

"I know. I…." Cho stopped in her sentence as she wiped her tears away.

"It's okay. This year is going to be unforgettable and one of the best!" Tanya exclaimed. "Let's unpack later and find something to do!" She said taking her friends hand and guiding her out the door.

* * *

Tanya strolled down the corridors with confidence. The men greeted her by name and she simply nodded in acknowledgment. Cho gave her a wondrous look but continued to walk beside her.

"What classes do you have?" Cho asked trying to distract herself from the attention.

"Potions. History of Hogwarts. Transfiguration…" Tanya said trying to remember her schedule. "Oh. I can't remember all of them. What about you?"

"I think we have the same schedule," she chuckled but grew quiet as Harry Potter walked beside her in the corridor. "Harry," Cho whispered.

"Good afternoon Cho," he greeted. "And Ms. Delacour," He said as he stuck out his hand.

"It's nice to see you this year, Harry," Tanya smiled as she grabbed Harry's hand. "I'll leave you two alone and let you catch up," Tanya replied as she caught the vibe of the pair.

Walking solo, Tanya made her way into the Great Hall. The tables were lined with food and drinks of all sorts but she was not interested in eating it. She made her way to the Ravenclaw table and adjusted her robe before taking a seat next to Luna Lovegood.

"You should read this article in _The Quibbler._My father has written it perfectly," Luna said as she pointed to the magazine she was holding upside down.

"Oh..." Tanya replied trying to sound interested.

"Moon frogs are so fascinating!" Luna said as she skimmed the pages of the magazine.

"I'm sure," Tanya rolled her eyes. "So how is Quidditch this year going to be?" Tanya asked as she pointed her attention to Penelope Clearwater.

"Oh charming! I just hope Cho can keep her head in the game and off Cedric," Penelope said taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

* * *

The moon made its appearance into the night sky as she lay restless in her bed. The school year had just begun but Tanya could feel the thirst inside of her. With one song, she could have whoever she wanted under her spell. She could control their minds. She could have their faintness beating heart in her hands. As much as she tried to ignore it, she still had the thoughts inside of her. She could feel the urge raving through her.

Tossing and turning, she grew restless. She could hear the steady sounds of the students breathing. She raged with envy for her body, too, wanted to be in a slumber.  
She threw the covers off of her and began to pace around the room.

"Don't do this," She said as she tried to distract her thoughts. "You can fight it!" She talked amongst herself.

Tanya looked into her vanity mirror and could see the formation of a bird-like nose and beady eyes. She could feel her body growing feathers and talons. She was trying to fight it with all of her might. She didn't know how long she could contain herself.

"I can't transform!" She whispered as she watched the features fade and her crystal blue eyes make its appearance once again.

Lying back down, Tanya shut her eyes tightly and tried to sleep. If she didn't, she knew the trouble that would be ahead.

* * *

**Authors Note**: I appreciate anyone who has been reading my story. I hope it isn't too confusing for ya. Please review! If there are any suggestions, they are greatly appreciated. I'm trying to make this story as closely to my role-play on opendiary as possible but turning it into a actual story seems more challenging than I originally had planned. Haha.**  
**


End file.
